A Dancer and A Phantom
by Clopins-Gypsy-Dancer
Summary: Two hearts, but one love. When a young dancer tries to win the heart of the Phantom, she finds that it is hard to win the heart of a man when he loves another. Can true love conqure all? Please R&R!
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1-A New Beginning 

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters, except Kara who of course is my own character. I do NOT own any of the songs from ALW, this is my first fan fiction writing so please be kind._**

It was a cold and rainy mid spring day when it all happened. Paris was all in a glow, the street lamps bringing light while the stars above gave beauty, truly Pairs is the city of magic and love. The citizens of Paris were busy hurrying home as the rain became more heavy and more violent. As for one girl, it was a horrible time to be out lost, and has no idea where to go. She ran through the streets trying to find a place to hide her shivering body from the unrelenting storm.

"**_There has to be a place where I can find refuge for the night."_ She thought. The girl was a mere 15 years old and out on her own. As she ran through the streets, she came upon a grand building. It was none other than…. the Paris Opera House. The large and grand structure towered down above her; it almost seemed to call her in. The stone angels seemed to be dancing a top the roof tops, their stone smiles smiling for God.**

**She quickly ran into the Opera house shutting the large, gold doors behind her. It was quite; everyone was either asleep or wandering to his or her chambers. The girl was dripping wet from head to toe, her clothes were only a mere nightgown, and as she walked you could hear a spilsh and splash of her naked feet on the cold marble floors.**

"**Hello?" she called out.**

**There was no answer. She walked toward a small door to the left of her. An old wooden door as it would seem, but she couldn't be sure due to there was no light to show her. The door was easy enough to open as it gave a small creak, as if the door hinges were never opened in months.**

**The pathway she walked, seemed long and never ending. Her body now became so cold that her whole body started to shiver and tremble, if she didn't get warmth soon she knew that she would either die or faint. Her feet started to feel heavy as she collapsed into a heavy heap on the floor.**

"**_Its…I'm…so…cold…"_ was all she could muster to say.**

**As if on cue, she heard music, a piano? No! It was an organ, but who would be playing music at this time in the middle of the night? Feeling new energy inside her, she struggled to get to her feet, but she did and walked to the sound of the music. The passage way seemed to head downwards now, as if almost on a sharp slope.**

**She came to what her eyes could see was a lake…a lake which was surrounded by carved walls with faces so menacing they seemed to be looking into her very soul. She placed her tiny foot into the cold water, for there was no other way she could get across to get to the beautiful music. The tempo of the music seemed to become faster and dramatic.**

**The water was icy cold, but she hardly felt it due to her body was so numb as it was. There were so many twist and turns that she felt like a mouse in a maze trying to find the hidden cheese. Finally she came to a clearing. Her eyes suddenly became wide; in front of her was the most amazing site that her eyes ever beheld. There were candles lit everywhere, a gondola was parked near a wall where she could see, but couldn't make out pictures of a lady. There were drapes draped over what seemed to be mirrors and…well she couldn't see what was behind one of the drapes but there was a dress there she could tell. **

**And there…was a man in front of a large organ. The organ looked very expensive for it was covered in gold and candles seemed to surround the mysterious man and his work. Then he began to sing.**

"**_Think of me,_**

_**Think of me fondly when we say goodbye,**_

_**Remember me once in a while,**_

_**Please promise me you'll try,**_

_**When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,**_

_**If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me."**_

It was beautiful. His words and his voice sounded so majestic, that she felt as if she were going to cry. How could a being have such an angelic voice to be hidden here in this room? Unknown to her, she was actually 7 feet below the Opera house; a place where people never knew existed.

**Her body began to feel weak and numb to the point where she had no idea if she was standing of sitting. At a state of shock she knew she had to hurry and get out of the water before she did indeed freeze to death. Not wanting the man to see or hear her, she quickly began to move her body through the water, trying to find her feeling, but she fell. The ice-cold water pulled her under as she tried to swim to the surface. She managed to pull her body out when she heard an angry voice call out.**

"_**Who's there!"**_

It was the mysterious man! She could hear him walking into the water. Fear and panic ran through her body faster than the speed of light, she didn't care if he hear her now all she wanted was to get as far away as she could from him.

**She looked behind, there he was coming closer and closer to her.**

"**_STOP!"_**

He called to her but she wouldn't stop, she knew all to well what would happen to her if she was caught, she would be beaten…again.

**Finally she reached the shore and climbed out as fast as she could.**

"**_I'm home free now!" _she thought to herself, until she felt a pull of her right foot.**

**It was him!**

"**_Oh my God!"_ she silently screamed in her head.**

**He looked very upset and angry. He was wearing nothing but a white V cut shirt and black pants…and what seemed to be a white mask. He would have looked handsome if his lips were not in a tight smear, smearing at her. **

**He looked into her eyes and all he saw was fear. With that the poor girl collapsed and fainted.**

**He picked her up and looked at her.**

**She was young he could tell, no more than 16 or 15. She had dark brown dripping wet hair. He couldn't tell what colour her eyes were for they were closed. He happened to look down and saw that she was barley clothed and what seemed to be blood on the hem of her dress.**

**He looked at her face again.**

"**_What happened to you?"_ he thought.**

**His eyes turned from hatred to concerned.**

**Though he was cold he picked her up and carried her through the passageway to another room. There was a large mirror in front of them, with a flick of his hand the mirror opened. He walked through carry the helpless child in his arms. He placed her in the bed, which was there. The room was deep red in colour and there was a vanity in the right side of the mirror. Paintings of a diva surrounded the walls of the room. The woman had a very stuck up face and looked very up tight as well.**

**The man looked at the pictures and smirked. He then covered her body with blankets to keep her warm. With that done he went to the vanity and took out a piece of paper and bottle of ink. **

"_**Dear Madame Giry**_

_**I found this girl near my home last night I have no idea why she is here but looks as if she is in need of some help, please see after her and I will pay you for the things she needs.**_

_**Your Obedient Servant,**_

_**-O.G **_

He looked at her one last time and left the room. He walked silently through the hall towards the ballet room. There he opened the door and placed the note on a chair and swiftly exited the room, back down to his home.

"**_Who is this girl?"_ he thought as he placed his bottom and the organ bench. **


	2. Same faces

**Chapter 2- Same faces**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters, except Kara who of course is my own character. I do NOT own any of the songs from ALW, this is my first fan fiction writing so please be kind._**

The girls dream brought nothing but nightmares. She could see the lake, the candles, and she could hear the music…then she saw the man. He finished playing the organ, and turned around. A black mask covered his right side of his face, and his eyes were glowing a bloody red.

"_NO! PLEASE GO AWAY!"_ she screamed into the night.

Just before he grabbed her right ankle, he looked at her and his eyes seemed to burn right into her very soul.

"NO!" she screamed as she woke.

She breathed heavily, as she closed her arms around her chest, and rubbed her arms up and down to calm herself.

"It was only a dream…"

Suddenly see became aware that she didn't remember walking into this room, let alone what happened to her after the man grabbed her. Quickly she looked down to make sure her clothes were still there, they were still on her bare flesh…and the blood.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Excuse me Madame." Came a voice as the door opened.

A tall yet skinny woman came into the room. She had long blonde hair down up in a long braid, her clothes were black, and she had a cane in her right hand. Her face seemed stern yet caring at the same time.

"Hello my name is Madame Giry, I am the ballet instructor of this Opera house and you are?"

The girl looked confused and troubled.

"My name is Kara."

"Kara I see and what is your last name dear?" Madame Giry asked as she walked over to the bed placing her hand on her shoulder.

Kara thought hard. She couldn't remember her last name.

"I'm sorry Madame, but I do not remember…"

"Well how did you come to be here?" Madame Giry questioned her.

Kara's face seemed to turn into a face of pain.

"I was running away, from a horrible man that I was supposed to marry…he tried to …"

Her voice began to crack, and silent tears began to roll down her face.

"He tried to rape me…I was supposed to marry him some time in the spring, but I just cant do it…he drinks to much…he hurts me."

She began to cry, and Madame Giry gave her a hug and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be ok. At that moment a young girl of 16 came into the room. It was Madame Giry's daughter Meg.

"Meg I would like you to help this girl become adjusted to this place, please show her around."

"Yes mama." Said the girl.

Meg came over to her bed. She was beautiful. Her hair was blonde, like the rays of the sun, and her eyes were a deep blue, like an ocean. She was dressed up in a ballet suit.

"_She must belong to the ballet_." Kara thought.

"Excuse me Madame, but I do not have any clothes to wear."

"Of course here, there are clothes within these drawers and chest, you may pick anyone that you like. When you are finished dressing Meg will bring you the ballet room where I must speak to you."

With that, the ballet mistress left the room, leaving Kara and Meg all alone.

"What did you think that you will wear? I know there are some beautiful gowns in there! I used to wear them when I was little but then mama would get mad with me." Laughed Meg.

This made Kara a little more cheery. This young girl was very nice to her even though she had only met her a few minutes ago.

"Well I will let you get dressed and I will wait outside the door."

Meg smiled and walked out of the room. Kara looked around the room. It was a large room but very beautiful. She couldn't help but look at the large mirror that was near the far wall, right in the middle.

She walked over to it. Unknown to her, the Phantom was behind the glass listening and watching her. His body began rigid as Kara placed a hand on the mirror, and began to trace along the edges. Here the Phantom got a better look at this new stranger. She was normal height for her age; she had a slender body perfect for dancing. Her hair was a dark drown, yet looked chestnut in the candles light, her hair was straight but had curls at the ends. Then he looked at her eyes; they were brown, with a dark brown rim around it. She looked like…

"Kara are you ready yet?" called Meg.

"No sorry I'll get dressed now." Answered Kara through the door.

The Phantom turned around to leave her to have some privacy, as she got dressed. He wandered back down to his lair underneath the Opera house. For some reason he couldn't get her face out of his head.

Meanwhile, Kara found a dress. It was a pale blue in colour, with a very simple long skirt. It was very plain; nothing to flashy thought it did has a very daring neckline, but still not showing too much. A while ribbon was tied around her waist, for the dress was a little too big on her small frame. She tied her hair back with a piece of ribbon that she had found along with the dress.

She walked over to the mirror. She actually looked quite beautiful, as the blue really brought out her eyes.

"Kara are you ready now that I can come in?" giggled Meg.

"Yes I am ready please come in."

Meg opened the door and gasped.

"Oh may dear Lord."

"Meg what is it? Are you alright?" Asked Kara as she walked over to her dumbfounded friend.

"Yes I am, but Kara you look like…"

The Phantom had returned to the mirror to see her once again.

"Kara you look like Christine Daae." Said Meg.

Kara looked confused as she looked into the large mirror, not knowing to her that she was looking straight into the Phantom's shocked face.

"_She does look like her…my Christine."_ Mused the Phantom.

"Who is the Christine you speak of?" questioned Kara.

"She dances here, and…I can't believe you look like her!" squealed Meg.

"But come we have to go see my mama before she gets worried, I'm sure that you will meet Christine in the ballet room."

Both girls picked up their skirts and ran towards the door, shutting it behind them as they ran down the hall.

The Phantom still stood behind the mirror.

"_Who are you?"_


	3. A dancer or singer?

**Chapter 3- A dancer or singer?**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters, except Kara who of course is my own character. I do NOT own any of the songs from ALW, this is my first fan fiction writing so please be kind._**

Meg and Kara hurried toward the ballet room. Many people stared as they ran past them, pushing them aside if they needed to. Unfortunately they both ran into the most awful person in the whole company, la Carlotta Guidicelli the company's diva.

"Who do you think you are? Running and pushing people aside like your somebody!" screamed the upset diva.

**She was tall with lush deep red hair, and a temper to boot. Her dresses were very expensive looking with all the jewels dangling from the corset, and the red skirt, which seemed to dance when she moved. Her face was covered with make up, the colours did not look good on her at all, and the hat…well it was large! **

**Kara never had any patience when it came to people who were rude, and obnoxious like this woman clearly seemed to be. She pulled Meg's skinny arm to stop her, and walked over to la Carlotta.**

"**Excuse me, but do you think that you are somebody with all your fancy clothes? I don't even know you and I can tell already that you are a bitch." Kara said sarcastically.**

**Carlotta stood there in place with the face as if somebody had thrown ice-cold water into her face. Her face quickly turned from stunned, to a face as a hungry lion does when it sees its prey.**

"**I'll remember your face my _dear _and I assure you that you will be punished for talking to me like this. Piangi! We are leaving, come!"**

**With that said and done, she picked up her skirts and left the room with a small pudgy man following her behind. Kara turned to look at Meg; her face was white as a sheet.**

"**Kara how could you do that? Carlotta will have your head for talking to her like that! No one not even the manager talks to her like that!" scolded Meg.**

**Guilt crept through Kara's stomach; she didn't even know Carlotta but her attitude made her so mad! Maybe she did something smart and daring, or she did something to harm her situation even more. Whatever she did, she couldn't help but feel a little bit proud inside. She could never talk like that to her parents or even to…him.**

"**I'm sorry Meg I didn't mean to make you feel offended." Apologized Kara.**

"**Hey I'm not worry about me, you did something that I know so many people would love to say to her, I'm just worried for your neck!" exclaimed Meg.**

**They both giggled and continued their way to the ballet room. Once they reached the room, Madame Giry was already starting class with the other ballet rats.**

"**Meg! Get in line your late and we are working on our pirouettes today! Quickly now 1, 2, 3!" yelled Madame Giry.**

**Meg left Kara's side and began to dance with all the other dancers. From what Kara could see already, she was very talented that Meg. Her turns were quick, but gracefully done. Madame Giry was using her cane to the tempo of the beat to keep all the girls in time.**

"**Kara, dear please come here." She called.**

**Kara quickly ran to her side. Madame Giry made a motion with her hand for her to sit in the chair next to her.**

"**My dear, do you know how to dance or to sing? I am willing to let you stay here with us in our Opera house if you can do either or and or both." Explained Madame Giry.**

"**I can dance Madame, but as for singing…I can only sing well enough for me and my own pleasure." She replied.**

"**Well there are rumours going around that our previous manager may be leaving, if you impress him with your dancing, he may let you stay and have a career, here."**

**She thought hard about what Madame Giry had just explained to her. She could stay here and possibly work for money by dancing. In her mind she was planning to leave to find a place to start her life over again, to get it right this time. **

"**_Why not start a new life here, I know he will never think of coming here." _She thought.**

"**Can you dance ballet Miss. Kara?"**

"**Yes I can Madame."**

"**How long have you been dancing for?"**

"**I think a good 12 years soon to be 13 when I turn 16 Madame."**

"**Very good then, I will arrange to have Monsieur Lefevre, to come and see you dance, impress him and he will let you stay. For now I would like you to watch the class and tomorrow I would like you to join them. Do you have any suitable ballet clothes?"**

"**I don't Madame, I only have what is on my back."**

**Madame Giry paused, and closed her eyes as if she was concentrating on a very hard decision. **

"**_Perhaps I should has him for help, since he offered it last night in that letter." _Thought Madame Giry.**

**She turned to see Kara looking above in the rafters above.**

"**Is there something wrong?" questioned Madame Giry.**

"**No…I mean well…I just thought I saw someone…" Kara wandered off in her thoughts.**

**Madame Giry looked up as well, but she seemed to see what Kara did not. She gave the rafters a look, a kinda of look as if saying _what are you doing here. _ **

"**I'm sure it is nothing my dear, please continue to watch the girls, but most of all watch Meg she is a very promising, and Christine Daae, she too is very promising." Madame Giry said.**

"**_Wait a minute, Christine isn't who Meg said who I look like?" _pondered Kara.**

**She watched the dancers dance, but she couldn't pick out who Christine was. Kara knew what she looked like and none of them looked like her, well in her opinion anyway. There was this one dancer that did catch her eye, she looked young and was very graceful when she danced. Although she had no idea who she was, Kara had a thought that she was important.**

**As Kara watched the dancers, someone was watching her…**

**The Phantom was in his lair composing the last few pieces he had for an up coming opera. He was planning to call it Hannibal; with all the severed heads he was going to have all the singers sing about, it was perfect. Not to mention the main male characters name was Hannibal. He began to wonder how that girl… Kara was it her name? Whatever it was he was wondering how she was doing and what Madame Giry had planned for her.**

"**Christine…"he mused.**

**He too wondered how she was doing, and decided to go see her. She was probably practicing her ballet steps in the ballet room so he decided to go there. He rose from his bench, through on his long black cloak and stepped into the gondola. He rowed himself across the glossy lake until he reached to bank. There he got off with one swift motion, and with a swift of his cloak he disappeared into the tunnels that he had created.**

**He took a passage that led him to the catwalks above the ballet room. Just as he was about to leave the shadows that hid him from unseeing eyes, he saw a figure looking down into the room. The Phantom made a face of disgust. **

"**_Joseph Buquet." _Spat the Phantom under his breath.**

**Buquet was the sceneshifter of the Opera house. He was often spotted looking into the change rooms of the ballet dancers, trying to get a peek to satisfy his horny mind. His face was somewhat red and his hair looked like a birds nest that got caught in a windstorm, his clothes were tattered and torn yet still wearable. This man disgusted the Phantom to no end.**

"**Oi, I see fresh meat." Buquet managed to say between drinks.**

**He was always seen with a bottle of wine or rum in his hand, he often told the dancers that it was a magic drink, a drink that made you feel good. Of course this was his way of saying _I wanna have sex with you._**

**The Phantom looked down to see whom he was talking about, and there she was next to Madame Giry in the corner. It was Kara. She looked like she had more colour in her skin today, although he could tell that she did look quite pale. Then he looked into the direction of the dancers. He could see Meg and he could see her, Christine. **

"**Alright everyone that is enough for today, everyone go wash up, and for those who have their singing lessons please proceed to room 3. Christine I would like to have a word with you before you leave."**

**As the ballet rats left the room, only two brunettes and Madame Giry was still in the room. **

"**Christine, this is Kara she is new here and I would like you to help her learn our steps, the two of you will meet every morning at 5:00 am to practice together."**

**This was a very early time for any dancer to be up by, but not wanting to ruin the chances she has with the company she decided it would be better to do as her new teacher said.**

"**That sounds wonderful Madame I look forward to spending time with our new guest." Christine said happily.**

**Kara got a good look at this Christine. She was indeed very beautiful. She had long curly brown hair that went very close to the mid section of her back. Her body was slender just like hers, and her eyes were a light brown.**

"**You both are excused, I hope the two of you will become good friends." Madame Giry said.**

"**I'm sure we will Madame." chirped Kara.**

"**Alright then the two of you are dismissed."**

**Both girls gave a curtsy to the ballet mistress and left the room. Madame Giry rose and said out loud.**

"**So what do you think Buquet? Get an eye full?" she said with a hint of annoyance. **

**The Phantom watched as Buquet exited the catwalk to another area of the stage, swaying the bottle of rum in his hand mocking her as he left. Just as he too was about to leave she called out again.**

"**So Monsieur Opera Ghost what do you think?"**

"**She will need work, Madame." He called back with a silky voice. **

"**I will give you money to pay for her ballet clothes and shoes, you may receive the money on you vanity at dawn."**

**And with that he was gone. **


	4. Bloody toes and Ghosts

Chapter 4- Bloody toes and Ghosts 

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters, except Kara who of course is my own character. I do NOT own any of the songs from ALW, this is my first fan fiction writing so please be kind_**

The next day Christine came to wake Kara up, for it was 4:30am and she still hadn't risen out of bed. She carefully opened the doors to her room, and quietly walked over to her bedside and shook her softly, but firmly.

"Kara? Come on please wake up, we have ballet to go over remember?" 

Kara moaned as she awoke from her sleep. She wasn't used to getting up so early in the morning, and she was in no mood for dancing instructions today, but turning with a sigh towards Christine, she smiled and shook her head.

"**Alright I'm getting up…can I just have 5 more minutes?" whined Kara.**

"**Common silly you have to get up! Do you want to let Madame Giry down? Besides you have to practice if you want to impress the manager." Christine said.**

**She never really thought of trying to impress anyone, all she wanted to do was sleep more, but she did realize that if it were not for Madame Giry's help, she should be out on the streets right now begging for a place to stay.**

**Kara crawled out of her warm bed, and stretched her arms. Christine was rummaging through one of the drawers looking for a proper outfit for Kara to wear, because she had no ballet tights, shoes, or stockings.**

"**Here we are! I think this will have to do for today I'm afraid."**

**The clothes she had picked out were simple; a pair of black tight pants, what seemed to look like a white tank top. They weren't as extravagant as Christine's, but she was grateful that she managed to find something that would be close enough to the real thing.**

"**These will do just fine Christine, thank you." Kara said gratefully.**

"**I do have a pair of Pointe shoes that you can borrow, by looking at the size of your feet you should fit into them just nicely." Giggled Christine.**

**She couldn't but help giggle too. Kara knew that her feet were very small for her age, but she never took offence to what anyone said that her features…she had enough memories of _him_ saying things like that to her.**

"**Well I'll leave you to get dressed, do you think that you can remember your way back to the ballet room?"**

"**Yes, I'm positive that I know where to go, you showed me almost 3 times yesterday remember?" laughed Kara.**

**Christine smiled and laughed as she closed the door to give Kara some privacy changing. The clothes were easy to get into, it didn't involve lots of concentration like one of the corsets she remembered seeing on la Carlotta yesterday. It looked like the women who wear them hardly had any air left in them to breath!**

**She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look bad, but the black pants were a little too…well revelling in some areas…mainly the part between her legs. She would have to be careful when she did a jump or a stretch, not wanting it to bunch up or pull in the front. Kara laughed when she thought of the matter.**

**When she left like she was decent, she pulled her hair into a bun and secured it with a pink ribbon that she had found. She remembered dancing back at home, but she was never on Pointe. She didn't want to seem un-professional so she lied and said that she had been on Pointe shoes. Kara knew that the pain was going to kill her, for she practiced when she was little on her mom's old Pointe shoes. **

**She walked to the door and out of the room and towards the ballet room. Christine was there holding a pair of Pointe shoes. **

"**Here it's a new pair so I'm sure that you will be able to use them." Boasted Christine.**

"**Thank you…um Christine it hurts going on Pointe doesn't it?" **

"**Yes sometimes its unbearable! But you know all about that don't you?"**

"**Yes, I guess I do…" quivered Kara.**

**Together they laced up their shoes, and Christine began to teach her the steps that Madame Giry had taught them about a month ago. The steps were not hard, but Kara was straining and in the most pain that she had ever been in when she hoisted all her weight onto her toes. She tried not to scream, so she bit her bottom lip until she could taste blood in her mouth.**

"**Wow…'huff'…you are…'huff'…doing really well for learning…'huff'…steps in one class!" huffed a tired Christine.**

"**Well I was always told that I was a fast learner!" gasped Kara.**

**Both girls took a break, as they rested their tired bodies against the glass walls in the room. Kara happened to look down when she noticed that her new Pointe shoes that Christine had given her were ruined…with blood.**

"**Oh my God! I'm so sorry Christine I didn't mean to ruin your new shoes! I'll buy you a pair when I get some money I promise!" Kara was panicking; she never intended to push herself so far that she would ruin her new friends Pointe shoes.**

"**Oh my goodness Kara your toes are bleeding! I know that mine to do not as much as this! Here take them off!" Christine had a tone of panic in her voice as well, but not for the shoes, for her friend.**

**Kara untied her shoes, only to come upon a sight for toes and ankles covered in her own blood. She didn't look ill; she only looked like she couldn't believe how much was actually wasted on her own stupidity. She did this to herself because she could tell the truth to Christine and her own teacher. Besides all the pain she went through, she actually did a good job.**

"**Wait here Kara, I'll go and pick you up a cold towel." **

**Christine rose, and ran through the door. Kara could hear Christine say 'excuse me' as she quickly passed the people in the hall. Kara could only smile at the kindness that Christine was showing her, she only knew her only a day, but it felt like she had known her forever.**

**Suddenly a voice came, and it was laughing.**

"**Who's there!" yelled Kara.**

"**A very amused watcher." It said.**

"**Where are you? Show yourself!" she yelled louder than before.**

"**Why put yourself through so much pain when you don't even know how to use them?" the voice taunted.**

**She never left so insulted in her whole life. How dare this watcher insult her the way that it was.**

"**I can tell from your voice that you are a man, and I would think that a man would say more kinder things to a lady!" Kara said back sarcastically. **

"**I am a man but I am also a ghost." the man taunted.**

"**If you are trying to scare me Monsieur I am afraid that you are doing a very horrible job." She taunted back.**

"**You have quite the tongue on you, don't you?" the man laughed.**

**Kara said nothing, but she did try to stand up even though her toes were screaming in protest.**

"**I am through talking to you Monsieur Ghost, please leave me alone." She said with a more polite tone.**

"**As you wish Madame."**

**Kara listened, and she heard nothing. She was happy that that thing left her, but she couldn't help feel a little intrigued by this new what did he say? Oh yes this new watcher. She then heard a sound from the door.**

"**I'm so sorry Kara that I took longer than I should have." Christine said.**

"**It's alright Christine I had some…fun while you were gone." Smiled Kara.**

"**Why whatever do you mean?"**

"**Well please don't call me insane when I say this Christine, but I was talking to a ghost as it would seem." Laughed Kara.**

"**What did you say?"**

**Christine sounded very worried and shocked.**

"**What's wrong Christine? Did I say something wrong?" questioned Kara.**

"**No, but …Kara have you ever heard of the Opera Ghost?"**

"**The what?"**

"**The Opera Ghost."**

**Kara looked at Christine as if she were trying to get her to tell a huge secret.**

"**No I have not, just who is this Opera Ghost?"**

"**Kara please let us go to your room I would rather tell you about him there."**

**Kara nodded and followed Christine back to her room. She did have a hard time walking due to her feet will still in much pain. They soon reached her room and Christine quickly shut the door and locked it.**

"**Alright now tell me Christine, tell me about this Opera Ghost."**

**Christine cleared her throat as she began to tell the tale that she had heard when she cam to live here in the Opera house.**


	5. A Story and a Meeting

**Chapter 5- A Story and a Meeting**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters, except Kara who of course is my own character. I do NOT own any of the songs from ALW, this is my first fan fiction writing so please be kind_**

**Christine began her story,**

"**Well I came here when I was seven, when my father died. Madame Giry took me under her wing, like her own daughter. I had a really easy time fitting for Meg was there for me, and her friends soon became mine so I was never alone. Then one day some strange things started to happen. People said that they started seeing a ghost, due to they saw a shadow and when they went to see how was there, nobody was." She took a breath. "I have never been brave to tell you the truth, but when I heard of a ghost I knew that I had to meet it! So everyday when I went to light a candle for my father in the chapel downstairs, I heard a voice, it was so beautiful! I knew that it couldn't be the ghost of which I heard! I asked who it was, and it replied 'Your angel of music'."**

**Kara looked at Christine, her face looked like she had seen a god like in all the books in Greek mythology. **

"**Before my father died Kara, he said that an angel of music would come to watch over me, and ever since then he has taught me. My father has come back as the angel of music! This sounds weird doesn't it?" Christine said as she blushed.**

"**No it doesn't Christine I believe you." Kara said as she hugged her friend.**

**Though in her mind she didn't believe Christine, but she was her only friend besides Meg, and she felt very strongly that it was true. She couldn't break her spirit.**

"**But what does this angel of music have to do with the opera ghost and what does he teach you?" she questioned Christine.**

"**Well Meg told me that the Opera ghost, hunts the opera house. The ghost is supposed to leave blood in the ballet dressing room, and disembodied hands come out of the wall and crawl across the stage!" shivered Christine as she spoke of the awful tale.**

"**Christine I don't believe that! If that were true how come nothing as happened since I have been here?" **

"**I don't know but that's what I have heard."**

**Kara couldn't believe this! She knew that this tale was not true, but then how was talking to her? It must have been a worker, trying to scare her.**

"**To finish your question, the angel teaches me music! On day I'm going to sing on the stage, and people will love me, thanks to his help."**

"**Christine, I hope that you will achieve your dream one day, but I don't believe in this opera ghost."**

"**Well maybe it's for the best then, if you don't believe in him, perhaps the ghost will leave you alone."**

**The two girls couldn't help but laugh. **

"**Where is the chapel in the opera house? I would like to light a candle for my grandfather." Her voice sounded so sad, as if bringing his name up brought Kara much pain.**

"**Of course, I will show you, but then I have to go out with Meg for a bit."**

**Kara shook her head. The girls rose from the bed and left the room, in the silence that followed them all the way to the chapel.**

**The chapel was not large, but in fact very small. There was a spot where some candles were lit, and there was a large stain glass window that was bared. There was in the right corner wall of the room, a picture of an angel in front of a large shelf held the candles, with pictures of the dead on them.**

"**Thank you Christine I think I handle myself now." She thanked.**

"**Not to worry, I have to leave now, but please join Meg and I for dinner tonight."**

"**I would be glad to." Kara thanked.**

**As Christine went up the spiralled staircase that brought them to the chapel, Kara walked over to the shelf, kneeled, and lit a candle as she prayed. **

**She remembered the past that haunted her. Things went through her head. She thought of the things she had told Madame Giry…and the things he hadn't. No girl should have heard and felt the things that she did, and for that she would never tell anyone what happened to her…they would not understand.**

**At this point Kara's heart began to hurt, and tears swelled up in her eyes, threatening to fall. She was alone, and afraid. Kara couldn't help it, as she began to cry.**

**Unknown to her, she was not alone. The Phantom was hidden behind the picture of the angel and watched her cry. This broke his heart. He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't. He didn't want to involve himself with anyone else besides his Christine. As he thought back he knew that it was too late for that, for he already talked to her yesterday on the way she danced.**

**He thought carefully, and then he spoke.**

"**Why all the tears, mademoiselle?" he spoke with a soft tone, as if talking to a baby.**

**Kara looked up, her tear-stained eyes looking all around her, searching for the voice, which immediately calmed her.**

"**Who's there? Is it you opera ghost?" she said.**

"**Yes, but I am also known as the Phantom, which you may call me."**

**She rose to her feet; her expression was a mixture of pain and anger.**

"**What do you want know? Are you going to laugh at me again because you see me weak?" she screamed.**

**The Phantom was shocked behind his hiding spot. He meant no harm, yet this is what she felt it was, an interrogation. He looked at her and smiled.**

"**No, I was wrong to laugh, but you should not do things that you cannot do, but please tell me why you cry?" the Phantom said sympathetic.**

**Kara walked toward the picture of the angel. The Phantom went stiff, had she seen him? She walked over, turned around, and rested her back against it.**

"**I cannot tell you, you couldn't understand." Her voice sounded distant.**

"**I'm sure that I would Madame, though I can see that you are in no mood to talk, if you ever need me, go to your room and call for me."**

**Kara's face went from pain to confusion.**

"**How will you know monsieur Phantom?"**

**As he turned from his hiding spot to go he said,**

"**I will know…Kara."**

**And then there was silence. She turned to look at the picture of the angel. The voice sounded like it was behind this wall…**

**Kara dried her tears, as she began to leave. Just was she placed her foot on the first step, she looked at the picture and left.**


	6. Angel Tears

Chapter 6- Angel Tears 

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters, except Kara who of course is my own character. I do NOT own any of the songs from ALW, this is my first fan fiction writing so please be kind_**

_Kara and Christine continued to practice everyday and every night. As time went on Kara become better and better at dance, it took time but it was getting better. As a few weeks went buy it was getting closer to Kara's 16 birthday. _

_After a long practice of dance, Kara decided to wait until everyone was done so that she could practice her steps on her own. As the audition for her stay at the Opera Popular was getting closer, more practice was needed._

She waited until everyone was gone, put on her shoes and walked to the stage. She hit her beginning pose and started to dance playing the music in her head. Her dance was the famous dance of 'The Dying Swan'. Thinking she was alone she began to put feeling into the dance, and not just the steps. When the swan was sad, she was sad, when she was dying, Kara was dying. She put all her feeling into it, and it was noticed.

The Phantom had decided to watch has he been making his evening rounds around the Opera House.

"_Such pain in such a young child."_ He thought.

Her movements were sometimes rigid, then soft as if the dying swan was trying to come out. In some parts of her dance, her arms seemed to turn into wings, and then disappear. Her face was full of sadness and despair, almost as if tears would form.

The Phantom sat back in his chair in box five and was completely moved. Never had he seen such a performance, never had he felt such pain from a dance, never had he seen a part of her come alive.

When she struck her final pose, she came over to the edge of the stage and sat and dangled her legs in the orchestra pit.

"Sigh…. this is too hard…. my feet hurt…" sighed Kara.

Kara pulled back a loose piece of hair and looked up at the empty seats before her. The chairs were a deep red, surrounded by a golden trim while the angels from above looked down on the stage, their eyes blinded by a strip of golden cloth.

She looked at the angels and said,

"Hey my dance my have not been perfect, but there's no need to hide your face in disgust."

Laughter filled the theatre, as Kara's eyes darted from corner to corner finally resting upon the shadow in Box Five. The Phantom was so humoured by the girl's comment that it caused him to laugh involuntarily.

"Is it you Phantom?" she called.

"Indeed Mademoiselle, but I don't think the angels were hiding their faces from your dance." He laughed.

Kara cocked her head towards him.

"What do you mean?"

The Phantom stood up and came into view. She had never seen him before! A white mask covered the right side of his face, and he was clothed all in black.

"The angels must have hidden their eyes from shedding tears. Your dance was…moving."

Some how the Phantom had a hard time trying to find a word to put her dance, for once he was without words.

Kara turned and blushed.

"Oh thank you…."

She had never been commented on her dance. Kara didn't have a fear of performing in front of people, she was afraid that she would get her feelings across, and in this case she did.

"You must perform for me again some other time Mademoiselle."

Kara turned back her gaze to the Phantom.

"Come down here I want to see you."

The Phantom was taken back by this remark. She wanted to see him close up? Not wanting to let her know how he got from place to place, he told her to close her eyes. He waited until she did, and then walked from box five, through the catwalk and then onto the stage. He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. Taken by surprise she turned around quickly.

Never in her entire life had she met someone so handsome. His face was stern yet calm. He had one brown and one blue eye. He had a chiselled chin and jet-black hair. He was perfect…so why hid behind a mask?

The Phantom too took a look at the wide-eyed girl in front of him.

Her hair was as brown as Christine's, yet there was some natural red in it. Her eyes were also brown. She had hidden freckles on her face that could not be seen from afar. She wasn't ugly and she was a sight for sore eyes. She did look like…

"Christine."

Kara blinked her eyes.

"What?"

The Phantom had not realized that he had spoken Christine's name. His face was turned from calm to shocked.

"Never mind, I must leave we WILL meet again…"

She watched him run from the stage and into the blackness from whence he came. Kara continued to look into the darkness.

"What…does he love…Christine?"

Her heart began to hurt…


	7. Memories Returned

Chapter 7- Memories Returned

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters, except Kara who of course is my own character. I do NOT own any of the songs from ALW, this is my first fan fiction writing so please be kind_**

_After her encounter with the Phantom, she decided to go and take a bath. Somehow a bath would always make her feel rejuvenated and clean. Walking through the corridors of the Opera House, it was dark and quiet, many people had gone out for dinner or for other entertainment. As Kara walked through the hallways, she couldn't help but think of what the Phantom had said._

"_Does the Phantom…love…"started Kara, but she couldn't finish it._

_The thought of the Phantom loving Christine wasn't really a surprise. Christine was a very beautiful girl with a sweet and king heart she could have any man that she wanted. She could dance and sing…she had a special bond with the Phantom._

_Entering the Prima Dona room, she gathered her nightclothes and headed toward the bathing rooms. The room was small and had three bathtubs and four sinks all in the colour of marble. Kara began to undress as she turned on the taps to one of the tubs. Wrapping a towel over her body she walked over to one of the small mirrors there, and looked into it. _

"_Sigh"_

_She looked at her reflection and then closed her eyes, remembering her life before she came here…compared to what she had before the Opera was heaven. _

"_**Kara come back!" yelled a middle-aged boy around the age of 15. "You'll have to catch me first!" she yelled back. It was a warm sunny afternoon at a friend's backyard. The two teenagers ran past the adults who were as usual drinking tea and talking about how rich they were and where they were going. "Hurry up Jonathan! Lets go into the garden maze! You'll never find me!" yelled a happy Kara. She was only 13 at the time. As they ran through the maze laughing and screaming, they cam to the very middle of the maze and collapsed breathing hard as they had run out of breath. **_

"_**I 'huff' am so 'huff' tired." Said a weary Jonathan.**_

"_**That's because 'huff' your too 'huff' slow!"**_

_**They rolled over on the grass and laughed at each other. They had been friends since they were in school together. Jonathan was a strong built man with blonde short hair, with a pair of dreamy blue eyes to go with them. He was her best friend. Kara turned to her side and looked at him.**_

"_**When did your parents say that you're leaving to go to England?" **_

"_**Two days, that's why they're throwing this party."**_

"_**Oh"**_

_**He was her best friend and now he was leaving to England. His father was very rich and his business called him to move all over. He was also very powerful, and with his power he had made some enemies…dangerous enemies. **_

_**Kara sat up on her side and looked at him.**_

"_**When do you think you're coming back?"**_

_**Jonathan too sat up and looked back at her.**_

"_**Don't know, not for a long time though." **_

"_**What am I going to do without you?" she turned her head away.**_

"_**Write to me and I'll write back…I wont forget you." He said to her with such feeling.**_

_**Kara turned to him and smiled, "You'll forget." She laughed.**_

"_**Yeah maybe for a week, but I promise to write." He laughed back.**_

_**They got up together and walked back to the party, with their hands grasped in the others. As they walked closer to the party, they heard screams. Both looked at each other and ran towards to commotion. A man with a gun in his hand pointed at Jonathans father asking for money. **_

"_**Jonathan who is he?" **_

"_**He's one of my fathers clients, he gave my father the ideas to build this company, but he wanted more and more power so my father fired him, he swore revenge, but I didn't think he would. He has no family and isn't to popular with people. Wit here I'm going to help my father!"**_

"_**Wait Jonathan!" Kara called to him.**_

_**Jonathan ran next to his father. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they looked angry. At last it looked like the man was finally going to leave as he turned around and began to walk away. Both Jonathan and his father turned their backs to him as he walked in the opposite direction. Just as Kara felt more relived that no one was hurt, the man turned around and shot two bullets, one at Jonathans father…and on at him.**_

_Kara kept her eyes closed as she remembered the sound of the gunshots and the site of her only friend collapsing dead on the grass. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had cried without knowing it. She turned from the mirror placing a hand on her heart as she turned off the taps to the tub. Taking off her towel she sat in the tub and washed up._

"_Oh Jonathan."_

_She didn't love him; she did love him as a brother. She never got over the feeling of being so lost, and having something that you loved taken away from you. The last two years for her were hard. She was married once to a man who said that he loved her, and she in turn did love him too, yet the love that he wanted was not what love was supposed to be. _

_Kara looked down and saw some of the scars that she had on her body from the 'love' that her husband had given her. _

_She shook her head, and closed her eyes. She wanted to at least enjoy having a warm bath._

_When she was done she dried her self off and pulled the plug for the water to drain. As she watched the water being sucked into the hole, she thought of it as all her feelings were going down with it. That's how she got rid of things she hated, she let them drown. _


	8. Audition

**I MUST APOLOGIZE!!! I AM SOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN YEARS!! IT TOOK SOME TIME FOR IDEAS TO COME BACK!! ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY!!**

It was finally time for Kara's audition and her body trembled behind the curtains where the judges of the Opera House sat in the red audience chairs. She wore a white body suit and tutu, which had white feathers outlining the v-cut shape body suit, and two bundled wings at each side of her hips to symbolize the swan. Her brown hair pulled back into a bun, while a small silver crown was placed on top of her head, with a crown of white feathers also placed upon her head. She wore stage makeup to enhance her character, and she even wore her new Pointe shoes that she could now fully work and dance in. Kara placed a hand on her heart and remembered the Phantom's promise that if she needed him, he would be there.

"Please watch over me Phantom…"

The judges were ready for her to begin, and the piano player motioned her to come out on stage and hit the opening pose. Her heart was beating so fast, she didn't know if she could dance over the beat. The piano played, and she danced the role of the dying swan.

She lifted her arms high in the air and danced on the tips of her toes, while her face showed an expression of despair and sadness. When she moved her arms up and down to motion wings, they seemed to turn into wings themselves, and when she leaped, she look like a swan that took flight. The Phantom was in box 5 hidden from view as her watched her audition. She seemed more focused than she had in weeks before this day. Her foot work defiantly was the most major improvement, no longer did she stumble when she fell, no longer did she bleed through the toes, no longer did she give up, she to him, was a true dancer. Kara danced slowly as if the swan herself was struggling to continue with her heart broken, from the betrayal of her love who promised that he would set her free, but made the wrong vow to an impersonation of the young swan, and now she was dying. She had always loved Swan Lake and this part near the end because it was one of the hardest roles to play. She placed one foot under her, and slid down so that she was sitting on the foot under her, and had one leg straight in front of her, while she placed her chest forward and her arms stretched out behind her as if her arms looked like a swans when they stretch them. The last piano note hit, and she was done, her dance was done, and now it was up to the judges to decide her fate; could she stay as a dancer in the Opera? Or was she to leave it at once and find a new place to live? Kara got up from her final pose and stood there as Madame Giry had told her too when she practiced, waiting for a response.

"Well that was very moving Kara, well done." One of them said, but the light was too bright that she couldn't see any faces.

"It was very well posed and I can tell that you practiced for a long time, and it was remarkable." Said another. Kara blushed, she wasn't used to all this praise!

"However, some of your foot work needs work, but that all comes with years of training and practice. I don't see why you cannot stay here and train to become a dancer here at the Opera Popular."

"Congratulations."

She couldn't believe it she had done it! All those days of pain and work finally paid off! She was going to be dancer at the Opera Popular!

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said as she gave a little curtsy and left the stage where Meg and Madame Giry were waiting for her.

"I did it Madame! I can stay and train with you!" Kara said, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks, and she hugged them.

"We knew you could do it Kara!" said Meg just as happy and thrilled as Kara was.

"Yes my dear you were beautiful, and we are not the only ones who think so too." Madame Giry said, as she pulled out a white rose with a black ribbon and a note outlined in black, with a red skull stamp. Looking down at what Madame Giry had given her; she decided to think upon it later.

"Where is Christine? I was hoping she would be here…" Kara said with a little disappointment.

"She wanted to be here, but she went to visit her fathers grave to ask for his guidance and to ask him to give you luck."

Kara knew how important Christine's father was to her, so she understood when she wanted to go visit him.

"I will have to thank her when she returns, but I would like to get out of this costume." Kara laughed. They walked to her dressing room where she was to change and then come with the Giry's out for dinner where they were to celebrate her victory and employment at the Opera House.

She took off most her makeup while keep just eyeliner and mascara on. She removed the headpieces and smiled at the tiara, it was small and beautiful and she wished she could keep it. After she removed all her ballet clothing, she slipped into a dark purple dress with a red corset. She must be the only girl who loved such clothes, for most ballet dancers hated wearing a corset, but due to her tiny waist, it felt more of an accessory instead of clothing. When she was ready, Kara remembered the letter that Madame Giry had given her. Sitting on the little stool in front of the large mirror, she opened it and read:

_Miss. Kara,_

_Congratulations on a magnificent performance tonight, you danced like a true swan. I am looking forward to seeing you in other performances and to be working with you._

_Yours Truly,_

_O.G_

It was a beautiful letter and she was happy that the Opera Ghost, or the Phantom was pleased with her, but what did he mean that he was going to be working with her? Looking and feeling confused after reading the letter she looked into the mirror, only to see a mask behind it staring down at her.

"Oh my god!" she said nearly falling off her chair. The mask just floated there in mid air with no sign of anyone wearing it. She moved back from the mirror and backed up towards the door.

"Kara I didn't mean to scare you." It was he! The Phantom. Putting a hand to her chest she stammered to him.

"Next time tell when you plan to visit!"

"I wouldn't be much of a ghost would I if I planned to tell people when I planned to make myself known." He said with amusement. "I wanted to tell you in person how happy I am that you are staying here."

Feeling a little calmer she responded,

"Thank you very much, I'm happy that you did think I could do it. Oh, thank you for the white rose, it was beautiful."

"White seems to suit you my dear."

"Thank you again," she said blushing slightly "but Madame Giry, Meg and Christine are waiting for me, I'm afraid I have to go."

Behind the mirror, he felt a twinge of jealously that she was able to go out in public with Christine.

"I will not keep you waiting then." He said rather quietly, and the mask behind the mirror disappeared.

Feeling shocked at his sudden attitude, she placed the letter on the table and didn't look back at the mirror this time, but she could feel a cold breeze past her, almost as if it was a ghost running past her, but there was no one…


End file.
